


ANOTHER LIE

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	ANOTHER LIE

And I'm not a gentlemen  
我不是什么风度绅士  
But I can be your bad boy  
我只想当你的坏男孩  
Let me do your dirty work  
让我对你做下流的事  
——《Dirty Work》

0

汗水滑过半边脸，然后在下巴上停留了两秒，最后落在地上，晕了一小块显眼的痕迹。永梦的嘴微微张开，急促地汲取着空气。他眼角以及接连着的那一整块皮肤都透出了异样的红，敛着眼睑可以让人清楚地看见他睫毛正在轻颤，滑动的喉结和不停换着交握姿势的双手似乎暴露出了他此刻的不安。

“永梦，你没事吧？”  
原本不会被注意到的喘息声渐渐变大，站在一旁的贵利矢的注意力从窗外的雨上转移了过来，凑过去伸手就要抚上永梦的额头，却没想到对方反应如斯剧烈，直接抬手打断了他的动作。

“…抱歉、贵利矢桑，我…”  
说话的人一脸歉意的抬头看着贵利矢，眼睛湿的，好像要掉眼泪了，脸颊通红，喘息时甚至可以窥见口腔内部，柔软的舌头。这样看上去实在是太糟糕了，各种意义上的……色情。可他根本没有移开视线的打算。  
“我没关系，倒是你，真的不需要休息一下吗？”  
“我、我现在就去…”慌乱地把放在腿上的双手握紧又松开，永梦避开了贵利矢的眼神，接着说道：“那患者就拜托贵利矢桑了！”  
话说完，也不等人回答，就站起来慌慌张张的走了，那姿势说不好究竟是腿不舒服还是别的地方奇怪，但明眼人都能准确地捕捉到其中的别扭。

一言不发地看着永梦往走廊尽头走去，贵利矢眉头微挑，没什么特别的反应，但是心里已经有了思量。

回到CR的时候除了poppy谁都不在。看了一眼桌子上那杯咖啡，贵利矢语气里让人听不出情绪：“poppy，永梦呢，没有回来过吗。”  
“没有哦，永梦不是和贵利矢桑一起出去了吗？”  
“我看他不舒服，就让他先去休息了。”  
回答着poppy的问题，贵利矢走到了桌子旁，伸手贴上了杯子，满满的一杯，热度已经散尽。

“不舒服？永梦怎么了吗？”  
少女满脸焦急担心的凑上来问，法医一时不查，下意识后退了两步，说：“不用担心，我会去找他的。”  
“我也去……”  
“不用了，你就在这里等着看看他会不会回来吧。”  
直接打断了poppy的话，贵利矢说完就走了出去。找了个地方站定，然后给永梦拨了电话。  
一次两次三次，全都是无人接听，心烦意乱地拨第四次时终于被接通了。

“永梦？你在哪？你还好吧？”  
一连串问题砸过去，过了许久才慢慢得到回应。  
“……贵利矢桑。”  
电话那边的声音闷闷的，有些哑，就像在压抑着什么。  
“你现在在哪。”  
“我、不用管我就好…一会儿…我就会自己回CR的，不用担心。”  
说话时吐字似乎都有些困难，小声的闷哼和喘息却没有任何遗漏的传达给了另一头的人。  
“别让我说第三遍，永梦，你现在在哪。”  
“我……”  
然后电话就被直接挂断了。

忙音传来的时候，贵利矢没有什么愤怒之类的情绪，某种预感在他的脑海里渐渐成了型，并且开始缓慢地挤压着他的心脏。

01

“贵利矢桑，昨天的事情，我很抱歉。”  
见脸色已经恢复正常的永梦站在自己面前，满脸愧疚的道歉，贵利矢也没多说什么，拿下眼镜看了人一眼，安慰性的冲他笑了笑摆手说：“只要你没事就好了。”  
闻言，永梦神色放松却有异，然后犹豫着说了谢谢。

夏天就算到了下午六点，天色也仍不见一点暗的痕迹。贵利矢起身，眼神盯着永梦离开的方向，对周围的几人说：“我出去一下。”  
然后便跟了上去。

在医院通向偏僻一侧休息室的走廊上，贵利矢找到了状态已经开始不对劲的永梦，正要走过去就被阻止了。  
“别过来！”永梦吼了一声，急躁无比，就像被入侵了领地而感到不安的猫，“……求你了、贵利矢桑。”  
最后半句的哀求显而易见，却也带着某种说不清道不明的水汽，跳动着的，蠢蠢欲动。贵利矢心头一跳，没多犹豫，直接跟上了还没跑多远的永梦。  
此时，医院大部分人都已经下班，需要值夜班的几个护士和医生也根本不会到这种地方来，他们有足够的时间来解决某些问题。

把虚掩着的门推开，贵利矢看见缩在角落不停喘息的永梦，轻手轻脚锁上门的时候下意识咽了一口唾沫。

“永梦。”  
“……哈、啊…贵…利矢桑…”  
看起来不舒服极了的人在法医的步步逼近下恨不得把自己塞进墙里，可实际上他根本没有退路，只能闭着眼睛听着自己极度不安稳的心跳和慢慢靠近的脚步声。  
某个糟糕的部位应该已经湿透了，永梦反应过来想要把腿靠在一起作遮掩的时候却被人扶着膝盖彻底掰开。

“已经渗出来了啊，真快。”  
“什、等……！”  
这边还没说完话，永梦的后穴就被隔着裤子戳了一下，因为动作的关系绷紧了的布料仍然难以在这样的情况下隔绝感受。  
身体的颤抖无比明显，而且没能压抑住自己的呻吟，永梦含着眼泪看向固定着他双腿而且视线露骨的贵利矢，心跳快的他快要无法适应。

“贵利矢桑…放开我。”  
“你觉得我会吗。”  
要求被直截了当的拒绝，永梦已经羞得无地自容了，而且情欲已经开始一次又一次地冲击他的理智，如果不及时做好处理，他不知道，也不想知道自己接下来会出什么样的丑态。  
尤其是在这个人面前。

“不舒服吧，是不是已经快撑不住了？”  
“既然…知、知道的话…就请放手…啊——！”  
断断续续地正要说完话，永梦的裤子就已经被人扯到了腿根处，半勃起的性器被握在了手里，但只是潦草地摩擦几下，随后那只手就意图明显的到了已经湿漉漉的穴口处开始打转。

收缩颤抖着的后穴如同在呼吸，能轻松探进去一个指节，明显在之前某些时候就已经被主人试探性或者是彻底地玩过了。  
“啊、啊……贵利矢桑，不、不行…！”快感升温的时候永梦开始挣扎，虽然没什么用，但是扭动着的身体将那根本没有退让意思的手指吞进了更深处，突如其来的异物侵入感很大程度上满足了一部分的空虚，但是不够。

“永梦。你在自慰的时候会叫着我的名字吗，这样，把手指或者其他东西插进去的时候？”  
“不、不…啊……”  
指腹上覆着一层茧，在内壁上滑动抠弄带来的刺激不是一般的强烈，柔软湿热的肠肉不停地吮吸着入侵者，似乎就是要把它带到更深处。

理智已经快要消失了。

不到一会儿，三根手指就能轻松地在永梦体内进出，他大张着着嘴不住地喘息，原本是想要推开贵利矢的手也仅仅只是挂在了上面，被人戳弄他后穴的动作带着晃，就好像是他在用对方的手在自慰。

“哈…啊……”  
甜美的酥麻不断撞上永梦的后脑，他没了一点反抗的意识，开始乖乖配合贵利矢的动作，任人抚摸蹂躏。

“只是被手指弄一下就这么舒服吗？永梦。”  
回答贵利矢的只有勾人无比的呻吟，他也不等，把永梦的下半身彻底剥光，挤到人双腿间，扶着分身就对着那足够容纳他的穴口插了进去。  
“——”  
插进去的一瞬间，永梦就颤抖着身体高潮了，星星点点的白色随着贵利矢深入时被射出来，弄脏了两人的衣服。

穴肉热情无比，湿热黏腻，在阴茎退出时不舍地缠上去，在被进入时也颤抖着吮吸绞紧。永梦眯着泪眼，鼻尖也泛了红，微微张开的双唇勾人去吻，而贵利矢也不能例外。  
柔软的唇舌不会给太多反应，只是被本能催使因而想要快感所以附和，但是这也足够了。

乳白色的液体随着性器抽出也流了出来，滴在地板上。永梦的穴口红肿，还在不停地轻颤着，尚且无法直接完全恢复原样。

02

这两个人最近一起离开的次数是不是太多了？  
某天才外科医生吃完最后一口蛋糕，看着CR的门被关上，什么话都没说。


End file.
